Our Lullaby
by Tya
Summary: Suite directe à l'épisode Something Wicked, 1x18. Classé M pour incest, c'est une Sam & Dean donc.


**Our Lullaby**

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Pairing** : Dean/Sam (slash)  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warning** : Incest (sexual situations)  
**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort.  
**Mots** : 2783  
**Disclaimer** : Not mine, so don't sue me and enjoy.  
**Situation** : Suite directe à l'épisode « Something Wicked » (ep 18) où Sam apprend comment il a failli mourir et que Dean s'en est rendu responsable à oublier tout le reste. Tout ce qui s'est passé après n'est pas pris en compte.  
**Note** : Quand je vois Dean à l'écran j'ai une terrible envie de le câliner jusqu'à ce que toutes ses blessures s'évaporent. Etant donné que c'est techniquement impossible, Sam s'en charge pour moi  
**Note 2** : Cette fic a été commencée il y a des mois (juste après la diffusion du 1x18 en fait) et j'ai bloqué sur le smut. Et vu que je doute que l'inspiration revienne pour écrire un peu de porn, je passe de NC-17 à PG-13 et je poste.

Our Lullaby

_Le silence règne dans la chambre du motel, à peine rompu par les respirations régulières de ses occupants. La lumière incertaine diffusée par le plafonnier éclaire à peine le jeune garçon penché sur ses livres et laisse totalement dans l'ombre l'adolescent qui le surveille plus loin, enfoncé dans un vieux fauteuil élimé. _

_Le garçon mordille nerveusement son crayon à papier et fronce le nez en essayant de résoudre le problème de géométrie sur lequel il est penché depuis de longues minutes. L'éclairage bon marché lui fait mal aux yeux, mais il frotte ses paupières sans vraiment faire attention tant son exercice le captive.  
_

_Du point d'observation de l'adolescent, le garçonnet a l'air d'un séraphin. Installé juste en dessous de l'ampoule pour avoir le maximum de lumière, sa chevelure noire reflète la lumière vacillante et il baigne dans un halo tamisé qui lui donne l'impression de faire corps avec la lumière. Son expression concentrée et absente lui donne l'air d'un petit homme contrarié. Cette vision emmène un sourire tendre aux lèvres de l'adolescent. _

_Lorsque le garçon se frotte une fois de plus les yeux, l'adolescent soupire et pose à terre le fusil qu'il avait dans les mains. _

_« Allez Sammy, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. » dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil, s'étirant paresseusement. _

_Le petit garçon redresse soudainement la tête. _

_« Une minute, juste une minute, s'il te plait, que je le finisse, steplaitsteplaitsteplait ! » s'exclame-t-il précipitamment. _

_Il accompagne ses suppliques d'un regard de chien battu et son frère a beau avoir l'habitude, il se laisse amadouer et accorde le sursis. Il se demande un instant pourquoi il cède toujours puis la réponse s'impose à lui sous la forme de l'éclatant sourire de son petit frère. Il lui passe la main dans les cheveux et ébouriffe la tignasse brune avec tendresse. _

_Une minute plus tard, Sammy referme son cahier d'un mouvement sec et offre un sourire d'intense satisfaction à son frère. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, nullement impressionné, et désigne le lit d'un mouvement de tête ennuyé. _

_Sammy, en se détournant vers le lit, ne verra jamais la lueur de fierté qui brille au fond des yeux de son frère. _

_Il se glisse entre les larges draps du lit deux personnes et attend que son grand frère le rejoigne. Celui-ci éteint la lumière mais, au lieu de se mettre au lit à son tour, reprend sa position initiale, au fond du canapé. _

_« Dean ? Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? »  
_

_« Pas tout de suite. »  
_

_« Quand ? »  
_

_« Plus tard. » _

_Sammy fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers son frère. Malgré l'absence d'éclairage, il peut voir l'ombre de Dean grâce à la lumière de la lune qui filtre à travers les rideaux. Immobile, le fusil de nouveau en main, l'adolescent ressemble à l'un de ces soldats de plomb à l'affût qui encombrent les bacs à jouets. _

_Sammy ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu jouer avec un petit soldat.  
_

_Sammy ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu jouer avec quoique ce soit. _

_Le petit garçon frissonne –à cause du froid ou de ce frère impassible ?- et supplie d'une petite voix : _

_« Dean, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas dormir tout seul. »  
_

_« Je ne suis pas loin, promis. » _

_Le garçonnet se renfrogne, il sent qu'il n'arrivera pas à convaincre son frère ce coup-ci. Boudeur, il reprend : _

_« Si tu n'arrives pas à te réveiller demain, tu vas encore louper l'école. Papa te fera ta fête. » _

_Un rire sans joie, bref et cassant, suit la remarque du garçon. _

_« Papa me remerciera pour ne pas avoir dormi. Maintenant, dors. »  
_

_« La maîtresse dit que les gens qui ne vont pas à l'école restent bêtes toute leur vie. » réplique le petit garçon. _

_Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, il ne pense pas à mal. Et pourtant, il y a des remarques innocentes qui vous brûlent au fer rouge.  
_

_Dean marque une pause, se repassant mentalement les sermons que lui a fait son père sur le langage à tenir devant un enfant de 10 ans. _

_« Va te faire voir. » _

_Plus un mot ne s'élève du lit. Bientôt, la seule compagnie de Dean est la respiration profonde de son frère et il reste _

_seul, le fusil à la main, soldat inébranlable à veiller le sommeil de son frère.  
_

_Sa famille.  
_

_Son Sammy._

Sam avait l'impression d'y être encore. La lumière bon marché de ce motel miteux, Dean impassible dans son fauteuil, lui-même se concentrant sur ses devoirs à s'en faire mal aux yeux.

La scène était très nette dans son esprit ; une photographie haute définition placée sous verre et à peine poussiéreuse.  
Et pourtant, ce souvenir impeccablement clair était tout juste en train d'être décapé de la couche de vernis trompeur que ses impressions d'enfant avaient émaillé.

Il venait brutalement d'avoir l'avis du photographe qui lui disait enfin, après tout ce temps, où regarder pour percevoir la vérité de la scène. Et il la percevait maintenant.

Le séraphin, ce n'était pas le petit garçon brun baignant en pleine lumière, totalement absorbé par son travail. Cen'était pas de ce côté de la photographie qu'il fallait le chercher.

Il fallait le chercher dans l'ombre, du côté de ce frère immobile, le sourire tendre aux lèvres et le regard dur, pour quiconque dérangerait le travail de son petit frère.

Quand on se concentrait suffisamment sur le fauteuil usé et la fatigue sur les traits du soldat de plomb, alors se révélaient les sacrifices, les regrets résolument refoulés. L'abnégation. Le don de soi…

Comment avait-il pu quitter Dean ?

Cette question tourmentait Sam depuis le récit de son frère. Il avait brutalement compris Dean et ses choix de vie. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point il ne connaissait pas son frère jusque là. Il posa un regard douloureux sur ce frère endormi à ses côtés dans la voiture.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait sans le savoir. Toutes les remarques qu'il avait pu faire sur son obéissance aveugle à leur père, sur son isolation du reste du monde… à la lumière des révélations qu'il avait eues, elles lui apparaissaient presque cruelles.

Et Dean qui encaissait sans lui avouer la vérité !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant toutes ces années. S'être laissé traîner dans la boue en silence, lançant quelques sarcasmes mais sans jamais se défendre.

Pourquoi, diable ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce frère parle aussi peu. Alors quoi, pensait-il vraiment qu'il ne méritait pas sa part de considération comme tout le monde ?! Fallait-t-il que sa grandeur morale lui interdise que quelqu'un compatisse ? L'isolation lui procurait-elle un quelconque plaisir ? se demanda Sam amèrement.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qui, devrait-il plutôt dire. Car la vérité nue était là : Dean avait donné sa vie pour son frère. Il avait abandonné espoirs et avenir pour se consacrer entièrement à lui. Il avait veillé des nuits durant tandis que son frère dormait, ruinant ses chances d'étudier pour mieux augmenter celles de Sam. Il s'était lancé corps et âme dans la chasse aux démons pour que Sam ne soit plus jamais en danger. Il accordait à son père une obéissance aveugle parce qu'un défaut d'obéissance avait failli coûter la vie à Sam : cet événement avait conditionné à vie ses relations avec son père.

Toute sa vie était tournée vers son frère, chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses respirations était vouée à la vie de Sam.

Une bouffée d'émotions envahie le jeune homme au moment où il prit la mesure de l'attachement de son frère, il en eut le souffle coupé. Il donna un coup de volant sans même sans rendre compte et la voiture fit un écart sur la route. Il la rattrapa in extrémiste et jeta un œil sur Dean : l'aîné n'avait même pas bronché sous la secousse.

Sam était dépassé par l'intensité de ce qu'il comprenait enfin, c'en était presque intoxiquant.

Il devait lui dire. Il devait lui dire qu'il comprenait enfin, et que non, il ne le quitterait jamais. Il se souvint de l'expression douloureuse de Dean quand, quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait dit qu'il retournait au collège dès que tout ceci serait fini. Il entendait encore l'accent désespéré et implorant dans la voix de Dean lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'ils soient une famille de nouveau.

Il se maudit pour avoir été aussi égoïste et avoir repoussé le désir de Dean, la seule chose qu'il lui ait jamais demandé !

'Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, frérot…'

Il songea à le réveiller immédiatement pour lui parler, mais se rappela qu'un Dean arraché de force au sommeil n'était jamais dans de très bonnes dispositions pour avoir une conversation.

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le sommeil : Dean n'était tout simplement jamais disposé à parler. Les fois où il s'était vraiment ouvert à Sam, où il avait exprimé ce qu'il ressentait, se comptaient largement sur les doigts. D'une seule main. Et encore, on incluait alors les aveux du voleur d'apparence.

Le cadet des Winchesters ne s'était jamais demandé si ce que le monstre avait dit était vrai ; il était parti du principe que la chose avait manipulé les souvenirs de Dean pour l'atteindre, ni plus ni moins. Mais cette chose n'avait pas inventé les souvenirs, il devait donc y avoir une part de vérité dans tout ça.

Sam sentit la culpabilité remonter en lui à l'idée que Dean ait réprimé tous ses désirs, sa jalousie même, au nom de la fraternité. Une telle dévotion le rendait presque malade.

Les gens passaient leur temps à dire que Sam était le généreux garçon, et Dean son opposé, négligeant, insensible, frivole. Et s'ils avaient simplement inversé le miroir ? Il apparaissait maintenant très clairement que Sam était l'aveugle insensible qui n'avait jamais vu le renoncement de son frère.

Il allait définitivement parler à Dean, que celui ci le veuille ou non.

Ce soir, il rendrait à son frère une part de lui-même.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre de motel – impersonnelle et commune.

« Il y a quelques bars là dehors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un peu de fun ?! »

« Dean, aussi… alléchante… que soit ta proposition, j'aimerai qu'on fasse autre chose ce soir. »

Dean leva un œil sceptique sur son petit frère. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une bourgade définitivement animée, ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant une heure plus tôt, et ils n'allaient certainement pas commencer l'enquête maintenant. Il ne restait que le fun, non ?

« Mec, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit... Tu ne t'enverras jamais en l'air si tu ne sors pas ! »

« Je suis sérieux, Dean. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Dean regarda son frère comme s'il était possédé avant de secouer la tête.

« Sammy… ne me dit pas que je vais _encore_ devoir t'expliquer pour les roses et les choux. » soupira-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son cadet de répondre et poursuivit :

« Bon alors, la petite abeille avec son petit dard –enfin, dans mon cas le gros bourdon et son gros… »

« DEAN ! » s'exclama Sam d'un ton presque suppliant. « S'il te plait ! »

« Ok, ok. Vas-y fillette, parle… »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dean s'installa confortablement sur le lit et attendit que Sam commence.

Et attendit.

Et attendit encore.

Sam le regardait, ne savait pas par où commencer, ne savait même plus pourquoi en premier lieu c'était une bonne idée. Il savait que quoiqu'il dise, Dean s'en tirerait par une pirouette sarcastique.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça ce soir, il voulait que Dean comprenne à quel point il était important pour lui. Il avait besoin de donner autant à Dean que son grand frère lui avait donné. Il avait la ferme intention de se donner à son frère comme celui-ci l'avait fait pendant des années durant en silence. Il allait lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Qu'il avait compris que Dean était tout ce qu'il avait, quoiqu'il fasse.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit par demander Dean plus sérieusement, presque inquiet.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie de la situation : lui, toujours si loquace, se retrouvait à court de mots au moment où il avait le plus de choses à dire. Mais peut-être était ce justement pour ça qu'il était incapable de parler : les émotions et les mots glissaient dans son esprit avec une telle force et une telle turbulence qu'aucune pensée ne pouvait être mise en forme de façon cohérente.

Alors il ne se fia plus à ses pensées, mais à son instinct. Et son instinct lui commandait de montrer à Dean plutôt que d'expliquer.

Il s'approcha du lit où était allongé son frère et s'assit, sous le regard toujours inquiet de celui-ci. Il ne détacha pas les yeux de ceux de son frère tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui, et scellait leurs lèvres. Sans laisser le temps à Dean de réagir –ce qu'il aurait par ailleurs été incapable de faire vu son état de choc – Sam passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa alors plus franchement. Il mit dans ce baiser toutes les émotions qui l'avaient embrasé toute la journée.

Dean aurait voulu repousser son frère – son _frère_ bon sang ! – mais il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement beau et de pur dans cette étreinte qui le poussa à s'y abandonner. Les lèvres de Sam étaient brûlantes contre les siennes et lorsqu'une langue audacieuse passa sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir, il n'hésita pas une seconde à l'inviter plus loin. Leurs langues se caressèrent alors avec délice tandis que leurs lèvres se pressaient avidement.

Un gémissement étouffé échappa à Dean quand la langue de Sam caressa son palet et, instinctivement, il chercha à presser son corps contre celui de son frère. Ses mains se glissèrent jusqu'à la taille de Sam et allongèrent son frère sur lui. Le frottement de leurs deux érections naissantes les surprit tous les deux. D'une part parce qu'aucun des deux n'avait remarqué cette réaction biologique, et d'autre part, parce qu'aucun des deux n'avait imaginé que ça pourrait être aussi bon.

Ils interrompirent brusquement leur baiser et reprirent leur respiration tant bien que mal, front contre front.

« Bordel Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'on fout. » finit par lâcher Dean d'une voix saccadée.

Sam ne répondit pas, il se contenta de caresser la nuque de Dean du bout de son pouce – petit mouvement circulaire innocent et pourtant si sensuel.

« C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ? » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère largement ça à tes conversations habituelles. »

Tous deux laissèrent échapper un petit rire et le malaise qui menaçait de s'installer se dissipa. Leurs regards se

croisèrent enfin. Dean y découvrit ce que son frère lui offrait en cette heure : son âme, nue et compléte.

Sam ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait. Il sentait que c'était le meilleur

moyen de sceller le partage de son être avec son frère. Il avait toujours été le centre de l'univers de Dean, il allait maintenant faire de son frère le centre de son univers en s'offrant corps et âme à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Dean, incertain, en lisant tout cela dans les yeux de son cadet.

Un baiser l'interrompit.

« La conversation est terminée. » intima Sam d'une voix rauque, pleine de promesses.

Il mordilla la lèvre supérieure de Dean tout en le défiant du regardant de rajouter quelque chose. Ravi de se taire, l'aîné ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement tandis que les lèvres de Sam entamaient un parcours langoureux le long de sa mâchoire. Lorsqu'il atteignit la nuque, il se pencha au creux de l'oreille.

« Je suis tout à toi. » murmura-t-il.

Il saisit le lobe de l'oreille entre ses lèvres et le suçota lascivement avec la ferme intention de donner à Dean un aperçu le plus fidèle possible du traitement qu'il recevrait en d'autres lieux de son anatomie. Son pouvoir de suggestion suffit à envoyer une décharge de plaisir directement dans l'entrejambe de Dean qui lâcha un juron incompréhensible qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Encore.

Encore, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.

Encore, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Encore, mon frère.

- END -


End file.
